The present invention relates to a 3-dimensional-model-processing apparatus, a 3-dimensional-model-processing method and a program-providing medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a 3-dimensional-model-processing apparatus and a 3-dimensional-model-processing method which allow the user to experience a grasp process carried out to control a 3-dimensional model appearing on a display unit during processing, such as movement or rotation of the 3-dimensional model, and relates to a program-providing medium for storing the 3-dimensional-model-processing method.
Various kinds of contemporary graphic equipment such as a computer, a CAD tool and a CG graphic apparatus are capable of carrying out a variety of 3-dimensional-model processes.
Processing, such as movement or rotation of the 3-dimensional model appearing on a display unit, is carried out by execution of existing computer graphic software or 3-dimensional CAD software. In this case, the position to display a 3-dimensional model defined in a 3-dimensional space is specified by using a 2-dimensional pointer, such as a cursor representing information on a 2-dimensional position. The 2-dimensional pointer is controlled by an input device, such as a keyboard or a mouse. The position to display a 3-dimensional model is specified to grasp the 3-dimensional model in order to carry out the processing, such as movement or rotation of the 3-dimensional model, by maintaining a position of the 3-dimensional model relative to the cursor.
With such a conventional configuration, however, a 3-dimensional model is operated by using a 2-dimensional pointer. Thus, the operation is not carried out intuitively. In addition, for a user unfamiliar with the conventional model-processing apparatus and the conventional model-processing method, the operation can be cumbersome.
On the other hand, there is also implemented a configuration that allows such an operation to be carried out more intuitively and to a sense of operating a real object by directly reflecting signals in the 3-dimensional position of a 3-dimensional model and information on the posture of the 3-dimensional model. The signals are normally generated by a 3-dimensional sensor capable of measuring the 3-dimensional position of a 3-dimensional model and information on the posture of the 3-dimensional model.
If there is only one 3-dimensional model to be displayed, the model is assigned permanently to a 3-dimensional sensor. If there is a plurality of 3-dimensional models to be displayed, on the other hand, processing and means for switching the operating sensor from one model to another are required.